


Make It Count

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: CreepypastaCharacter: Jeff the killerRelationship: Jeff/readerRequest: you haven’t done jeff the killer in a while . do you still do the creeypasta fandom? Great! Jeff thinks hes in a dream and they fuck but he wakes up the next day and realises his dream came true





	Make It Count

You sat on the sofa in the large living room with the tv on in the background while you read. The house was rather quiet tonight, with most being away on either killing sprees or proxy tasks set by slender. Either way, you were glad you were getting some time to yourself.   
As if fate had heard your exact thoughts, you heard the front door open and close as someone entered the house. Turning, you looked at the entrance to the living room, expecting to see either Laughing Jack or Jeff since they had been the first out so might be the first back. But you didn’t see them. Normally they would come to the living room first to find someone to gloat to about their kills. But they didn’t.   
Moving off the sofa, you heard the stairs creaking as you heard someone going up the stairs.   
“Hello?” You called out, hoping whoever had entered the house would reply. You had a sense of dread as you walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Jeff climbing them with a limp.   
“Jeff?” You called out to him, quickly running up the stairs to his side as he froze.   
“Hey [y/n]!” Jeff cried out with a false joy that made you suspicious. Despite the smile that dawned his features, you knew something was wrong.   
Your eyes quickly looked over his body and found an area with more blood on it than normally. And growing.   
“What happened?” You asked, looking up to Jeff who knew he had been caught out. He let out a growl and lifted his hoodie and tee-shirt to show a nasty stab wound.   
“Damn prick got the upper hand for a moment.” He growled, dropping the fake voice for one with pain and anger in it. “Don’t tell the others.”   
“I wont. Now come on.” You took his hand and guided him up the remaining stairs with support and towards your room where you had a med kit. “What were you going to do if I hadn’t found you?”   
“Hoped for the best.” Jeff chuckled slightly, seeing the disapproving glance you shot him.   
Inside your room, you made him lie on the small sofa you had as you quickly fetched the med kit from your bathroom. You had the second biggest room in the house (apart from slenders) and your own bathroom which was always handy.   
Slowly but surely, you stitched the wound up, jeff wincing at the start but managing to drift off half way through. That was the one thing you were grateful for. Proxys had a lot higher threshold for pain. You made him take off his hoodie but leave his top on which you just pushed up.   
Deciding against waking him, you threw a blanket over his body before changing into a nightgown in the bathroom and then lying down in your own bed and drifting off.   
\---------------timeskip -------------------  
It was still nighttime when you woke to the sound of groaning. It took you a moment to remember Jeff was in your room and passed out on the sofa. Well, he was.   
You could see in the moon light he had sat up.   
“Jeff?” You called out softly, propping yourself up on your elbows.   
Jeff seemed to tense at your voice before twisting to look at you.   
Then something in him snapped.   
He threw of his covers and moved across the room in a flash before pressing his lips to yours in a rough kiss. You jumped at the force alone as he dominated the kiss, a deep growl leaving his chest. But you were eager to kiss him back. You didn’t know what had came over Jeff, but you were glad. It was hard being in the house with him because you loved him and had done for years. So to have him take control and kiss you like this made your head spin.   
When he felt you kissing back, he crawled onto the bed and you kicked off your own covers as he moved between your legs, his hips buckling slightly. You felt him through his jeans and boxers. He was hard and grinding against you for relief.   
You leaned back and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other slipped between your bodies to rub his bulge, making him growl.   
Proxys weren’t lovie dovie, they weren’t romantic and lovers. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into and you needed as much as he did. You had all but forgotten about his wound.   
Breaking the kiss for a moment, Jeff fumbled to undo his jeans and pull himself out of his boxers. You didn’t even bother trying to take off your panties and he didn’t mind. He simply pulled your nightie up and reached between your legs, pulling them to the side. Apparently, the quick make out session had been more than enough to get your going as your hips buckled against his fingers which rubbed there. Moaning, you didn’t care who heard. It all seemed so surreal.   
He didn’t take long before lining himself up with your folds and thrusting inside.   
You threw your head back as you let out a strangled moan as he filled out. You felt Jeff press peppered your jaw and throat with kisses as he began to thrust inside you at an almost painful rate. But you had a high threshold for pain, and it quickly turned to pleasure as you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him back in for another kiss.   
His hands found your waist and held your hips down as he fucked you senseless. You needed it though. How long had you wished for him to do this to you? To just push you up against a wall and fuck your brains out. To take you from behind with no warning. You just needed that release he could offer you.  
“Pl-please.” You gasped against his lips as his hands gripped your hips painfully. You didn’t even know why you wee begging him.   
“Yeah, fuck. You’re so good.” He moaned as he gasped for air.   
You raised your hands over your head as you moaned. He took this as an opportunity for one of his hands to run up your front and onto your breast. Arching your back into his hand, you moan.   
“I love you.” He suddenly growled, burying his face in your neck as if he had said it to you a thousand times rather than this being the first.   
“W-what?” You gasped as his thrusts became quicker and harder.   
“I love you!” He then bit down on your neck, making you cry out.   
“I-I love y-y-you.” You moaned as the pain was quickly eclipsed by your orgasm that crashed over your body. You quickly moved your hands to the back of his head, desperate for something to keep you grounded as you felt the pleasure pulse through your body in the most magnificent way.   
But you weren’t the only one. After a few more erratic thrusts and moans, Jeff came.   
You lay there for a few moments, basking in your orgasm as Jeff pulled out of you and moved to your side so you were closest to the wall. His arms wrapped around you so easily as he pulled you against his chest. Not that you minded. Closing your eyes, you drifted back off for the final time that night.   
\--------------time skip ----------------------  
When you woke, you could still feel Jeffs arms wrapped securely around you. You had moved to lie on your side, your back to Jeff but he was cuddled up behind you.   
And it seemed you weren’t the only one to have woken up again.   
You felt Jeff pull his arm out from under you to push himself up, a slight growl escaping his throat like it was sore to move.   
You rolled onto your back and stretched, a soft moan leaving your lips as you felt your muscles tighten from the nights sleep. This caught Jeffs attention.   
“[y/n]?” he asked, sounding confused and a slight big scared.   
“yeah?” you breathed, not fully awake enough yet to realise what sort of situation you were in.   
“Wait, why are you in my bed?” He asks, making you open you eyes a sit up.   
“You’re in my bed.” You point out seeing his eyes dart around the room which was still dark thanks to black out curtains but the sun poked in through the side. Then his eyes trailed back to you and looked at your neck.   
“Shit.” He growled as he scrambled out of your bed, his legs obviously not fully awake yet as they shook slightly. “Im sorry.”   
“Sorry for what?” You ask, confused as you moved out of the bed, wondering what was on your neck. The second you looked in the mirror that hung on the wall, you remembered everything.   
You had had sex with Jeff.   
And now you had a love bite on your neck.   
“Shit!” You cursed, rubbing your neck as if it might come off if you did.   
“I thought it was a dream!” Jeff growled as he moved quickly to grab his hoodie.   
“thought what was a dream?” You turned to him, confused as ever and slightly scared. You didn’t want to see him regret last night.   
“When I woke up. I thought I was in a damn dream again.” He clarifies as he pulls his hoodie on, fumbling a little.   
“Again? Do you dream about fucking me often?” You ask, getting a little more agitated.   
“every fucking night!” He growled then froze as he met your eyes.  
“You said you loved me. Last night. Do you say that in your dreams?” You ask, your voice soft as you walked over to him, scared he was going to run out.   
“Yes.” He breathed, unable to lie to you but also unable to maintain eye contact.   
“And outside the dream?” You ask as you stand in front of him. “Do you want to fuck me, to love me, outside the dream?”   
“More than anything.” He breathed, his eyes showing fear for the first time.   
“Good.” You smiled, leaning forward and kissing him, this time softly. Jeff seemed to melt against your lips as you kissed him softly and sensuously. While you needed it rough last night, both of you needed a little tlc this morning, even if he wouldn’t admit it. You take his hands in yours and guide him back to the bed.   
“Come on, lie with me for a little while.” You smile as he eagerly climbed back into bed with you, wiggling out of his hoodie but filching and holding his side when he threw it.   
“Your stiches! I completely forgot. We’d better check them.” You panic, starting t scramble out of them bed but Jeff wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back.  
“Nah, im good.” He chuckles, and you knew from the death grip he had around your waist you weren’t getting away any time soon.   
“Im gonna have to get some concealer and foundation.” You mumbled, rubbing your neck as you lie against his chest.   
“You’ll need more than that?” He chuckled, seeming to puff out his chest proudly at the love bite.   
“You wont be smirking when everyone else in the house see it.” You look up at him and saw a flash of fear cross his eyes again, this time because of the amount of proxys who protected and cared for you.   
“Shit, I only got a few hours left alive.” He breaths as you move so you were straddling his hips.   
“Well, then. We better make it count.” You giggle as you lean down for another kiss.


End file.
